Lady Liberty
Series 6 |Accessories = Torch Book |Variations = |Years = 2012 |Appearances = 8827 Minifigures Series 6 }} Lady Liberty (also known as the Statue of Liberty) is a Collectable Minifigure released in 2012 as one of the sixteen minifigures from 8827 Minifigures Series 6. Description Lady Liberty features a sand green torso, a sand green torch piece, a fire element, a sand green two plate piece, and a new sand green hair piece element. Video Game Variants In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, she has regular legs instead of a dress slope. She carries her torch and has no abilities. When idle, she winks. In The LEGO Movie Video Game, she has her physical variant, unlike LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Her only ability in the game is throwing her torch, which allows her to start fires, and target at objects. Background Lady Liberty is the name of several statues which can be found in North America, South America, Europe, and Asia. In the Video Games ''LEGO City Undercover'' The Statue of Liberty plays no role in the game's story, but she appears throughout the entire game in the hub as a statue, similar to how the Disco Dude has a statue. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, Mastermind allies with Magneto and Mystique and controls the Statue of Liberty and uses it to fight Mister Fantastic, Wolverine, and Hulk. The three heroes climb up through the whole statue. When they reached the head they battle Mastermind, as he controls the heroes which makes them battle each other. At the end of the fight, Mastermind is defeated and the Statue is placed back where it belongs, but Magneto and Mystique escape. The Statue is available for purchase after the mission is completed, but her name is shortened to "Liberty." ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, the Statue of Liberty is among the Master Builders to meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. LEGO.com Description Notes * She and the Sleepyhead have a speed of zero. * She was Series 6's logo on LEGO.com. * In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, she has a standard legs rather than a dress slope. * In The LEGO Movie, she is missing her book. This also goes for the video game. *She and Ant-Man are the only Minifigures to have regular Minifigure form and a larger brick-built form. **Stay Puft's bigger version has not been released in physical form yet. Stats Appearances * 8827 Minifigures Series 6 Video Game Appearances * LEGO City Undercover * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie Gallery Lady Liberty.jpg|Digital Rendering Liberty logo-2.png|CGI Libertylogo.jpg|Lady Liberty as the logo on LEGO.com. S6LadyLibertyCityUndercover.jpg|Lady Liberty as seen in LEGO City Undercover. Lady liberty.png|Lady Liberty in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Movie_Statue.png|Lady Liberty as seen in The LEGO Movie. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 10.21.33 PM.png|Lady Liberty in The LEGO Movie Video Game. External links * eurobricks.com Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:8827 Minifigures Series 6